


What’s There To Loose? // Klance One-shot

by Assrien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dead Allura (Voltron) - Freeform, First Kiss, Keith’s wolf - Freeform, Kosmo - Freeform, Laith, Long talk about feelings, M/M, Nervous Lance, PINING KEITH, Voltron Season 8 Spoilers, Voltron season 8 aftermath, black lion - Freeform, canon-divergent, klance, pining lance, unsure keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assrien/pseuds/Assrien
Summary: Keith and Lance sit atop the Black Lion overlooking a sunset. Lance opens up about his feelings, but what will they be about?





	What’s There To Loose? // Klance One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I know people are probably mad at Season 8, but I’ve accepted it and made my own spin to it as there would be many opportunities in the future for them to get together. I hope you enjoy my One-shot!

Nightfall began on Earth, the trees more lively than ever, petals falling all from Juniberries growing as a sign of the natural cycle taking course. He sits there in peace, admiring the sunset on the head of the Black Lion as Kosmo sleeps soundly beside him.

Keith hears noises coming from the foot of the lion. He pulls his bayard out to find Lance there, casually coming up to sit beside Keith. They sit in silence for a while Keith occasionally looking at Lance. The blue paladin decides to speak up.

“Hey Keith?” Lance asks hushed.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Keith responds curiously.

Lance continues, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a long time.. Even before Allura passed,” he explains.

“Are you okay Lance?” Keith questions.

“Yeah, yeah.. I just feel like I need to say this now before it’s too late.” Lance looks of in the distance waiting to boost his confidence in order to tell Keith what he’s been meaning to for the past six years.

Keith has a concerned face projected on his face, he has no idea what Lance was possibly afraid of telling him. He wonders how long Lance has been waiting for a moment to tell him. 

While waiting for Lance to speak, Keith admires him in a way that he has done many times before. The glow of the setting sun adds a yellow shine to his skin, the altean mark subtly glowing indicating nervousness. Keith continues to look at Lance, until he speaks.

“I-I guess I’ve liked you? I don’t know.. I’ve been so confused about myself since I met you at the Garrison..” Lance quickly mutters.

Keith is stunned, although he will be taking the safe route as he isn’t convinced Lance feels the same way for him as he does.

“Is it so hard to believe to not dislike me?” Keith questions looking at the sunset.

“Nononono! I-I mean, I’m so sorry for making you think that.. What I mean is, is that I’ve never disliked you. I’ve always admired you for your strengths and how far you’ve come… Even though I always argue with you, I feel like we’re still really close..” Lance explains, and as he gains a thought, his face turns red.

“T-thank you Lance.. I never thought you’d say those things about me. Also, are you sick? Your face is really red,” Keith points out.

“O-Oh! Uhm, I’m not sick..” He waits a few ticks before continuing. “I-I think I like you? As more than a friend? I’ve been so confused liking Allura and having a relationship with her, but then still feeling weird about it.. Like there was another part of me that I couldn’t find out… But I think I know that now,” Lance nervously spews out.

Keith looks shocked. He’s never heard Lance this nervous other than when others are talking about him and Allura together. Keith asks the only thing in his mind.

“Do you like me?” he questions quietly, looking at the floor beneath him of the Black Lion’s head.

Lance looks over at Keith, trying to process what he just asked.

“Do you?” he sheepishly replies.

“Yeah.. I have been ever since I met you at the Garrison… I always feel different around you, a good different. I-“

Keith is cut off by the pair of soft lips pressing against his as Lance closes his eyes. The other young man is surprised and doesn’t do anything until Lance pulls away, still shocked.

“I-Imsosorry! Ishouldveaskedfirstbeforekissingyoulikethat! Ohgodwhathaveido-“

Keith comes back with a kiss, more passionate than the other. Before they new it, they were making out on the head of the Black Lion, with Kosmo watching the whole time.

Night falls and Lance looks at Keith with bright eyes. He’s never thought he could find love outside of Allura, but here he is. Accepting who he loves, and is going for it.

Keith and Lance walk back to the park and end up holding hands for the rest of the night. That was the start of the relationship that would last a lifetime between two soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> \- A s s r i e n


End file.
